James Potter and His little Sister
by RaeAndRia
Summary: This is to accompany A NMiH! This is before Ria ever went to school. In fact, it starts the day Sirius and James meet, and is planned to end on Ria's first day at Hogwarts. Read & Review! I worked hard on this!
1. James and Sirius meet

**Ria**: This story was written STRICTLY by me. Rae had nothing to do with this! . This is a story that goes before the NMiH series, and, as i am stuck where i am there, mostly because i lost the next chapter ((SOOOOO sorry)) i will write this.. once a bit farther here, i may make references from this story in the main story NMiH! . lots of loves, to all of you!

**DISCLAIMER**:

This story is starting out with the day James and Ria meet Sirius... i DO NOT know if this is how it happened, in fact i'm almost positive it IS NOT! I DO NOT own any characters in this story, besides Rianna Potter... her nickname, Baby, will be seen more once she hits school...

**TO ADD TO THAT**: This is STRICTLY a before Hogwarts story, for Rianna. There will be another story for before all of this, when Rianna was born and probably ending with this prologue. I should have written it first, but this popped into my head. Accompanying this series will be the three years of Hogwarts Rianna attends before NMiH. ANYTHING of the like for Rae will have to be written BY Rae!

* * *

**Rianna 'Baby' Potter**

**Prologue**

**James Potter & His Baby Sister.**

* * *

Rianna frowned, watching her brother set up a prank. He was planning something for when the Black Family came over. It was something for business.

They had heard that the Black's had a boy James' age, and James wanted to... 'greet' him, in his own way.

"You shouldn't do this, James" Ria warned, for the twentieth time that night.

"Don't be such a baby!" James scoffed, rolling his eyes at his baby sister.

The younger girl set a frown on her face, crossing her arms gently across her chest. Her hair was in two, long, messy braids. Her dark blue, almost black at the moment, eyes proving that she was not ok with this. Her eyes tended to change colors with her mood. Usually different shades of blue or brown though. "I'll tell" she threatened.

"No, you won't!" He snaps, quickly, "Or you'll have to watch those cute little braids of yours, much more closely!"

Rianna whimpered slightly, clutching her cherished braids to her.

Grinning, James said "Much better."

Just then there was a sound at the fire place. "They're here!" Ria whispered quickly.

"Great!" James all but shouted "And i just finished.. you go and get the kid, and bring him... and no telling!"

Rianna bit her bottom lip, heading out to the entry way/living room.

* * *

**AN: This was originally where i was going to end... but i thought it was too short.. so i added in what was going to be...**

**Chapter 1**

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Rianna hurried into the room, seeing two adults and a boy.

"Hullo!" She chimed.

The boy just looked over at her.

'He's creepy..' she found herself thinking. Ignoring the thought she runs over to him and grabs his head, saying "Come on! Come meet my brother!" She then pulled him to a hallway, released his hand at a specific point, where he stopped, thinking she was crazy, and turned a corner, hitting the cord that would activate her brothers trap.

She felt bad for doing this, and peeked around the corner to look at him, James watching as well. A powdery substance fell from above the boy and into his face, making him ghostly white.

The boy then, surprisingly, was the first to start laughing. Then James. Rianna did not find this funny, at all.

Once the laughter had ceased, the boys shook hands.

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

Sirius then looked over to Ria "And who is this?"

"Baby Ria" James responded, laughing again.

Rianna just glares at James "Rianna Potter" then she inclines her head "Nice to meet you, Young Black."

"Heh! Just call me Sirius... or.. well.. whatever" Sirius adds a shrug to this, rolling his eyes. "You're room?"

"This way!" Points, starting in that direction. "Talk at ya later, Baby Sis!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little Prologue to my story.. i will write more as soon as i have a few reviews... if it does not let you review, write me at with whatever you need to tell me.

BTW.. Rae doesn't really know i wrote this yet .' usually i let her read EVERYTHING i write before sending it out.. so if it sucks, tell me...... but in a constructive way, please! Like say 'this sucked.. but if you did this it'd be better' or something close to that.

Thankies!!

hugs you all


	2. To James' Room!

**Ria:** HEY EVERYONE! OK! now that i have you're attention! here is the next chapter of BABY POTTER! This only has a breif viewing of Ria, but it is to answer one of my reviews.. also, to the reviewer that asked about putting up stories, please please please write me at and i will send you all the info you need .

THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL (i hope) REVIEWERS SO FAR!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To James' Room**

* * *

James and Sirius reached their destination. James opened the door looking to Sirius, saying "And here we.. are...." He then began to laugh, seeing the flour covered Sirius. "Maybe you should clean up first" he offers, closing his bedroom door.

Sirius laughs as well, nodding.

James then led Sirius to the bathroom, two doors down.

"Ok, I'll go get some of my clothes.. if they'll fit you... you can clean up.. be back in a minute!" James says, leaving Sirius in the bathroom, and heading to his room.

It took him about five minutes to find something he was sure would fit his new friend, before going back.

He knocked on the bathroom door, calling "Back!" Before walking in.

Sirius was in the shower, singing purposefully off key.

"Oy! Tone it down!" James shouted, earning him a laugh from the offender.

Sirius turns off the shower "Towel?" holding his hand out, from behind the curtain.

In response, James grabs a towel from the cupboard and throws it over the shower curtain, instead of too Sirius.

Sirius had disappears, and he comes out, towel wrapped around his waist, a glare on his face.

"Somethin wrong?" James asks, innocently.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Came the sarcastic reply.

James laughed again, and tossed Sirius a clean pair of pants, then a shirt. "Hurry it up!"

"Alright, alright!"

With that, James left for his room. He got a few things outhe wanted to show his new friend, while he waited.

A few more minutes passed, before there was a knock at the door. And upon further inspection, James found it to be Sirius.

"Come on in" James motioned towards himself and his room. "Nothin too fancy, as you'll be able to see..."

"Yeah" Sirius began to look around, then stopped "You got a mini broom?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh.. yup! Mum won't let me get a real one til second year... or until i become more responsible.. whichever comes first!"

"Like that will ever happen!" Came Rianna's voice, from the open door. She then bit her lip, seeing Sirius. "Mumsaystocomedownfordinnernow!" she says, all as one word.

* * *

**Ria: **OK! I thought i'd tell you all that i really am working on that next chapter of NMiH! I can't find what i have written so far, so i'm TRYING to re-write it! But it just don't sound right!!


End file.
